


The one where Greg is scared

by PauuFu, RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AQUI VAMOS A CANTAR, Fear of Flying, Gentle Mycroft, Greg esta nervioso, Increiblemente Mycroft lo ayuda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Greg tiene miedo a volar, por una emergencia tiene que hacerlo. En ese mismo vuelo se encuentra a Mycroft quien tiene que ir a ayudar a su hermano por vez número mil(?)Prompt del grupo de FB: Mystrade is real 4 us!Persona que teme a viajar/ compañero de asiento





	1. The flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PauuFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/gifts).



> Esta es una colaboración con mi Myc! Espero la disfruten!

Mycroft suspiró resignado, su último recurso para vigilar a su hermano se negó a viajar, justificándose con compromisos previos. Se aseguraría de que el imbécil no volviera a trabajar para el gobierno británico. Nadie le negaba algo a un Holmes. --------------------------------------------

 

Odiaba volar, la única vez que viajó tenía unos quince años, iba de vacaciones con sus padres y el avión tuvo una turbulencia horrible y un aterrizaje peor. Aunque todos le decían que era algo que no era común y que aunque las turbulencias si fueron malas, no lo fueron tanto como su mente lo recordaba. Desde ese momento siempre que se iba de vacaciones tomaba el tren o simplemente conducía. Pero ahora no tenía opción, el Jefe Inspector le había pedido, no... ordenado que tenía que viajar como parte de su más reciente caso, éste tipo de cosas las maneja siempre el Jefe, pero le insistió a Greg que tenía unos compromisos previos, que esto era importante para el caso y que además se veria bien para una futura promoción. Entonces allí estaba, sudando como si estuviera en el desierto, sentado en la silla que daba a la ventana, sentía que el avión se le venía encima y nisiquiera habia despegado.

 

Mycroft subió al avión sentándose en el número de asiento que mostraba su pasaje. Al parecer el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra. La primera clase estaba repleta y el mundo parecía en campaña de quedar desempleado, por suerte (aunque no creía en ella) el viaje eran unas tres horas y no tendría que soportar esa incomodidad por mucho tiempo.Sin mucho que hacer comenzó a mirar a los pasajeros. Gente aburrida con motivos aburridos, vacaciones, muertes y trabajo, nada fuera de lo común.

 

En cambio la persona a su lado no parecía nada aburrida, quizá sus motivos si, pero él no. Se veía nervioso, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se ponía a gritar.

 

Greg miró el pañuelo que había llevado consigo al avión, estaba completamente mojado de su sudor, se tuvo que quitar el chaleco y enrollar su camisa hasta los codos, incluso si el avión tenía un buen aire, el sentía que lo que tenia era calefacción. El viaje no era muy largo, pero eran tres horas, lo suficiente como para que le diera un infarto o algo peor. Se sentía muy cerca de perder el conocimiento, los nervios lo mataban. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus piernas cobraban vida propia. Al cabo de un rato sintió que se sentaban a su lado pero no abrió los ojos, no podía. Sabía que era un miedo estúpido y ya era un adulto como para tener miedo irracionales, pero no podía evitarlo.                        

 

Mycroft no solía ser una persona muy sociable, pero se sentía tentado a preguntarle al otro si estaba bien. Pero terminó por decidir que no era asunto suyo. La voz de una mujer sonó por los altavoces, pidiéndoles que abrochen sus cinturones, dando instrucciones para aquellos que viajaban por primera vez.

 

Lestrade suspiró al escuchar a la mujer hablar, se acomodó el cinturón y lo ajustó lo más que pudo. Miró a las azafatas mientras daban las instrucciones de emergencia y se dió cuenta que estaba justo al lado de una de las salidas de emergencia. Pasó las manos por su cabello y  una vez terminaron las instrucciones, comenzó a tararear una canción.

 

Al escuchar el tarareo del otro, voltea a mirarlo intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. Volvió a voltear, mirando al frente con una disimulada sonrisa.

 

Notó que su compañero de asiento se volteó a mirarlo, pero cuando volteo la cabeza para mirarlo estaba mirando alfrente. Así que continuó tarareando ‘Should I stay or should I go’, sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo. Eso lo había calmado bastante.

 

Dejó de escuchar al otro cuando comenzaron a elevarse. El despegue siempre le hacía sentir pesado y la presión en sus oídos provocaba que se taparan. 

 

Cuando se fueron elevando, Greg dejó de tararear y comenzó a cantar, aunque en voz baja, sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría. Cuando la presión se redujo luego de un rato, Mycroft pudo escuchar como el otro cantaba, cada vez un poco más alto. Algunas personas ya comenzaban a voltear para mirarle.

 

Se apiadó del otro y se inclinó para hablarle.

 

—Quizá sería bueno que bajaras el volumen— comentó, sonriendo cordialmente.

 

El otro lo miró directamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez del volumen de su voz, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó sus manos por su cara.

 

—Lo siento, imagino que esta no era tu idea cuando decidiste viajar. Estar al lado de un histérico.—

 

—No te preocupes. De hecho ha sido divertido. Pero la gente comienza a mirarte— se vuelve a sentar derecho.  

 

—¿Es la primera vez que subes a un avión?—                        

 

Sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta y volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello.

 

—Es horrible...al menos la música ayudó a calmarme un poco. —

—¿Estás mejor?— preguntó, sin poder evitar llevar su mano hasta el cabello del otro para acomodarlo nuevamente. Apenas notó lo que hacía retiró la mano, un suave sonrojo pobló sus mejillas —Lo siento, fue un impulso. —

 

Greg sonrió al ver al otro sonrojarse ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Gracias... Si, me siento un poco más tranquilo... espero que no haya turbulencia. —

 

—Te podría ayudar el dormir— comenta, acomodándose bien en su asiento. No llevaba ni media hora sentado ahí y ya se le comenzaba a acalambrar el trasero.

 

—No voy a poder dormir, estoy demasiado nervioso... hace años que no subo a un avión... mi primera experiencia fue horrible.—

 

—¿Qué pasó?- preguntó  interesado, después  de todo no tenía más que hacer.   

—Hubo mucha turbulencia, incluso un aterrizaje forzado... mis padres siempre dijeron que no fue tanto como yo lo sentí, pero aún así nunca volví a subirme a un avión.—            

—¿Y por qué estás a bordo de uno ahora? —

—Algún tipo de emergencia sobre un caso que estoy trabajando... el Jefe no pudo asistir así que tuve que venir yo, como el tiempo es importante en este tipo de asuntos era imperativo tomar un vuelo y no el tren. —

—¿En qué trabajas? — Mycroft ya lo había deducido, pero el hablar parecía estarle ayudando al otro.

—Soy policía... Detective Inspector en el MET. Greg Lestrade, a tus ordenes.— le dijo automáticamente, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.     

Mycroft atrapa su mano con una sonrisa, respondiendo el saludo.

 

—Mycroft Holmes — fue toda su respuesta. 

 

—Entonces... Detective Inspector Lestrade. —dijo, guardando el nombre por si llegaba a necesitarlo en algún momento.  —Suena bien. —                        

 

Aquello hizo a Greg sonreír abiertamente y se movió un poco para poder verlo mejor. 

 

—Mycroft, mucho gusto... siento molestarte con mi música y nerviosismo.— rió.                        

 

El pelirrojo lo mira un poco sorprendido, al escuchar su nombre de pila, hace mucho no lo escuchaba con otra voz que no fuese la de alguien de su familia

 

—No es una molestia.— le respondió, usualmente corregiría a cualquiera para que lo llamase por su apellido, pero no con él, no podía, si no hubiese estado distraído por ver mejor hubiera notado que sus manos aún estaban tomadas.

 

—Es un buen nombre, Mycroft... es raro, pero no en mala manera... es fuerte, me gusta.— 

 

Le sonrió, inconscientemente acariciando con su dedo la mano del otro, haciéndolo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la mano, notando que aún estaba tomando la del otro. Rápidamente le soltó, riendo nervioso. No sabia que le estaba sucediendo, esto no era para nada normal y menos en él.

 

—Greg también me gusta.— le respondió Mycroft, sintiéndose valiente.

Greg sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y ya no era de miedo, ¿que carajos estaba haciendo?

 

—Lo siento.— Se disculpó rápidamente cuando el otro le soltó la mano, sonriendo por el halago a su nombre.                        

 

"No te disculpes" pensó el otro, pero no dijo nada y volvió a mirar al frente, intentando que el inspector no notase cuan rojo estaba.

 

—Tu jefe debe confiar mucho en ti como para enviarte a una emergencia ¿no?— le comentó, cambiando de tema rápidamente. Greg se acomodó, mirando al frente también. Pasando su mano por el cabello nuevamente, claramente nervioso. 

 

—Entonces... ¿que hace un tipo como tú en clase turista?— realmente no sabía si su jefe confiaba en él o simplemente quería usarlo de alfombra.

 

—La primera clase estaba llena, y necesitaba tomar un avión lo antes posible, no podía  esperar el siguiente—se encogió de hombros.

 

—Apuesto que no habías pisado clase turista en mucho tiempo, si alguna vez... Y yo que me pongo a llorar a tu lado.— rió, ya un poco más relajado.        

—Jamás— confirmó, riendo un poco. —Resulta que no es tan malo.—

 

Sonrió y se movió para mirarlo, bien por primera vez. No estaba seguro si aquello era un coqueteo o simplemente palabras, pero el pelirrojo no se veía nada mal y el traje de tres piezas le quedaba de maravilla, haciendo contraste con el sencillo avión y su gente.   

 

Mycroft decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir que se acomodaba para dormir, intentando calmar el agitado ritmo de su pulso. No sabía de dónde habían salido sus palabras, pero ya no podía retractarse, el otro lo había escuchado claramente.

—Deberías verme cuando no estoy hecho un asco...— le dijo con un tono coqueto, rezando no haber leído mal el asunto. 

 

El otro se acomodó para dormir, pero sabía que no tenía sueño, hasta hace un momento estaba bien y una persona como él no dormiría en un avión como éste. Mycroft no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. No sabía qué responder, abrió lo ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del otro, mirándole. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, las palabras del otro le habían dejado sin palabras. Nadie nunca había dejado sin palabras a Mycroft Holmes, la mirada que le dió le hizo removerse en su asiento, nervioso. Sentia su rostro arder y su corazón latir con tal fuerza que le dolía.

 

Greg estaba seguro de al menos una cosa, al otro le había impresionado su coqueteo, lejos de molestarle. Aunque no estaba seguro si presionar un poco más o dejarlo asi.

—Quiero decir... bueno que quizás...— no pudo terminar, ya que hubo un pequeño movimiento en el avión y se agarró del brazo del asiento, apretando, sin darse cuenta que realmente apretaba la mano de Mycroft, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la mano presionando la suya. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando se hubo relajado, se dio cuenta que tenía la mano del otro agarrada fuertemente, pero decidió no decir nada, queria ver la reacción del otro, miró sus manos juntas sin hacer nada. Quizá tendría que apartarse, lo más probable es que el otro no se haya dado cuenta de que había tomado su mano, pero no quería. Un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en aquellas zonas en las que sus pieles se tocaban, ambos lo sentían, pero ninguno dijo palabra.

 

Greg notó que el otro miró sus manos juntas pero no dijo nada así que comenzó a acariciar con su dedo. Quería sacarle una reacción al pelirrojo, lo que sea. Mycroft suspiro con fuerza, mirando hacia el lado contrario. Mordió su labio suavemente, sin saber qué hacer. Suave y temeroso, volteó su mano para terminar por juntar palmas con el otro, Greg rápidamente apretó la mano del otro, se le acercó un poco y no dijo nada. Se sentía realmente relajado en presencia del pelirrojo, como si estuviera a salvo. Al cabo de un rato apretó un poco su mano nuevamente y le habló. 

 

—Gracias...—

 

Mycroft se sobresaltó un poco a diferencia del otro, si estaba algo tenso. El no solía hacer esa clase de cosas, no entendía porqué hacerlo estaba resultando tan agradable.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su agradecimiento, Detective?—

 

—Por hablarme... me ha tranquilizado bastante…—

 

—De nada—sonríe suavemente, apretando la mano entre la suya. Si ya lo había hecho ¿porque no disfrutarlo? Greg se recostó del asiento, relajándose completamente. Quería agarrar al otro y besarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a tomar muy bien, aunque fue él quien le agarró la mano... asi que quizas el beso sería bienvenido. 

 

—Entonces...¿a que te dedicas?—

 

—Una posición menor en el gobierno británico— respondió. Había respondido aquello tantas veces que ya ni se lo pensaba antes de responder.

 

Greg rió, aquello le parecía realmente gracioso viniendo de un hombre que nunca había tomado la clase turística, Mycroft rió con él sin saber muy bien de que era de lo que se reían, pero la risa de Greg era contagiosa. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y sin pensarlo, Greg usó sus manos unidas para acercarse y besarlo, el otro abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello y no sabía cómo responder. Al parecer aquel Detective Inspector provocaba que su cerebro se desconectara por completo, había muchas cosas que no sabía en apenas una hora. Ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar, sin soltarse las manos, acomodándose en el asiento para tener mejor acceso. Greg tocó su mejilla suavemente con la mano libre.

  
  
  


—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— soltó Mycroft al separarse un poco, sin proponérselo, sus labios aún rozando los del otro. Greg se encogió de hombros y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad haciéndolo suspirar dentro del beso, su mano libre acarició suavemente la mejilla del otro.La azafata pasó por su lado y ambos se se separaron rápidamente, pero no soltaron la mano del otro. Cuando la chica desapareció por el pasillo Lestrade se le acercó sonriendo.

 


	2. The landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El avión aterriza. ¿Podrán continuar este encuentro? O la magia se esfumará una vez salgan de allí.

_ La azafata pasó por su lado y ambos se se separaron rápidamente, pero no soltaron la mano del otro. Cuando la chica desapareció por el pasillo Lestrade se le acercó sonriendo. _

\----------------------------------

—¿Que tal si tomamos un café cuando estemos de vuelta en London?— le dijo mientras agarraba su mano, no fuertemente pero con seguridad.

 

—Me parece bien. Aunque probablemente no soy tan buena compañía como crees.—

—Estoy seguro que podría ocuparme en otras cosas.— le guiño un ojo, coquetamente y lo besó nuevamente.            

—Entonces, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade ¿sería tan amable de brindarme un número telefónico para poder mantenernos en contacto?— preguntó, al separarse tiró suavemente de su labio inferior.           

Una corriente recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño cuando el otro se separó mordiéndole el labio inferior, por un momento se quedó sin habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Tomó una pluma de su bolsillo y agarró la mano del otro para escribir su número, sabía que probablemente no era una buena manera de hacerlo y que al otro seguramente no le gustaría, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.        

—Puedo memorizarlo.— comentó, pero no apartó la mano.                        

 

Se mordió el labio inferior, donde aún sentía los dientes del otro y sonrió.

 

—Para estar seguros.—

 

—Bien.— sonríe un poco esperando que el otro le escribiera el número. 

 

—Debería darte el mío también ¿no?— Greg asiente terminando de escribir el suyo.

 

—Si, por favor...—

Mycroft le arrebata el lápiz, tomando él ahora la mano del otro, comenzó a escribir su número. Sin poder evitarlo besó su mano al terminar haciendo sonrojar al mayor quien tomo su mano nuevamente, agarrandola fuertemente, aprovechó el agarre y ahora más confiado tiró de la mano del otro para acercarlo y darle un suave beso.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Dublín?— 

 

—Unos tres días, si todo sale como planeado. — le contestó, sin separarse demasiado, sus labios rozando los del otro. 

 

—¿Me avisaras cuando vuelvas a Londres?—

—Por supuesto. — le dijo simplemente, besándolo nuevamente. No podía dejar de hacerlo, sus labios eran adictivos, sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago y si no fuera porque estaban en un avión y aún no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para desabrocharse, se le acercara más, quería más.    

—No ha sido tan mala experiencia ¿verdad? El volar por segunda vez.— muerde su labio y sonríe.   

—Para nada...— le dice, colocando su mano en el largo cuello.                        

 

Mycroft se armó de valor para preguntar lo que realmente quería hacer, pero que un nudo en la garganta le impedía. Suspiro con fuerza, soltando casi en un susurro:

 

—Si quiero verte estos días yo...— mordió su labio y desvío la mirada —¿puedo llamarte?                        

 

Greg sonrió, encantado.

—¡Si, si! por supuesto... eso.. me encantaría.—

 

Cuando se comenzó a anunciar el aterrizaje, el ánimo de Mycroft bajó rápidamente. A pesar de que tenían sus números, una parte de él sentía que quizá nunca más vería al otro. No sabia porque pensar en ello le hacía sentir disgustado y lo que pensaba, era tristeza, pero no le gustaba.

Greg se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar que anunciaban el aterrizaje. En gran parte por los recuerdos de hace más de 15 años pero más que nada porque tendría que dejar a Mycroft. Aunque tenia su numero, no sabía si el otro le había dado uno falso por cortesía, quizás no, pero su mente era un manojo de nervios                        

 

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, buscando palabras para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Greg lo miró al escucharlo aclararse la garganta, quizas el si sabría que decir porque realmente él no sabía.

 

—Entonces...— comenzó, apretando ligeramente la mano del otro entre la suya —¿Donde te hospedaras? 

 

Dudaba de tener la suerte de volver a encontrarse con él, pero no perdía nada (más que su dignidad) con preguntar.  

—Voy a estar en el Dublín Central Inn...¿Quieres...? Quiero decir... Apuesto a que tu estarás en el mejor, una suite que acomode al menos 10 personas.— Le dijo, medio exagerando, con un tono juguetón, tratando de aminorar el nerviosismo.   

Mycroft, en vez de negarlo, se inclinó para besarle.

 

—¿Quiero...?—le instó a continuar la pregunta ignorando lo demás dicho.  

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, aunque para él era importante, respiró hondo, llenándose de valor para lo siguiente.

 

—Mepreguntabasiquizasquerriasiralhotelconmigo.— le dijo rápidamente haciendo al otro abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, sonrojándose. Esperando no haber entendido mal.

 

—Bueno... Quizá sea muy apresurado— dijo desviando la mirada 

 

— Acabamos de conocernos.—

 

No sabía qué más agregar, pero su poco conocimiento del comportamiento humano le decía que con esa respuesta el otro probablemente se cerraría, su mano tomó con más fuerza la del otro antes de que este siquiera pensase en retirarla.             

Greg asintió y cerró los ojos, usando su mano libre para pasarla por su cara y pelo.

 

—Claro, no... Soy un idiota…quise decir… no a la misma habitación.—

—Hasta el momento no me lo has parecido— comentó sonriendo y pasando su mano libre por la mejilla del otro.

 

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte. No he buscado hotel aún, podría pedir una habitación también.—

Sonrió y asintió.

 

—Eso estaría bien, así no tengo que despedirme de ti tan pronto.—

 

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Por qué decía esas estupideces? Mycroft sonrió ligeramente divertido pero también algo avergonzado, vergüenza que intentó cubrir con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

 

—¿No quieres despedirte de mí?— se le acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

 

El otro movió la cabeza en respuesta y atrapó el labio del otro, mordiendolo y jalandolo para luego besarlo, el ángulo era un poco incomodo, ya que debían estar desabrochados para el aterrizaje, aunque Greg nunca se desabrochó. Ninguno de los dos le dió mucha importancia al aterrizaje, o quizás no lo notaron, demasiado concentrados en aquel beso que les había dejado sin aire. Esperaron a q los de los asientos delanteros salieran para tomar sus maletas de mano y salir del avión, una vez fuera, Greg tomó su mano nuevamente. 

 

—¿Debes recoger algo?— preguntó acariciando la mano que tomaba con firmeza.

—No, solo traje esta maleta. ¿Y tu?— respondió el Detective.

—Sólo traje esto.— le dijo simplemente, se dirigieron afuera, siguiendo los letreros del aeropuerto. Cuando Greg iba a pedir un taxi, Mycroft lo detuvo, indicandole a un carro negro que lo esperaba.

—Me adelanté— le sonríe y tira de él para acercarse al auto guiñandole el ojo. Se estaba comportando extraño, lo sabía, pero se sentía extrañamente libre frente a una persona que no conocía su forma de ser, Greg lo miró divertido y se dejó guiar.

 

—Debi suponer que tendrias un auto.— le dijo, seriamente.

—Si, debiste— sonríe y le abre la puerta invitándole a subir. Subió tras él y le nombró el hotel al chofer, que sin hacer preguntas, emprendió rumbo mientras Lestrade miraba alrededor del auto y al paisaje cambiante.

—¿Ya tienes la habitación reservada?— preguntó el pelirrojo, acariciándole la palma con el dedo índice.

Greg lo miró, mirando luego a sus manos y sonrió.

 

—Si, el MET paga por ella por lo que estoy casi seguro sera un asco.— rió.  

—Siempre puedes pasar a mi habitación— bromeó, comenzando a acariciar suavemente cada dedo.       

Rió un poco nervioso, mirando como la delicada mano del otro acariciaba sus dedos, luego de estar seguro de haber recorrido toda su mano, Mycroft pasó a la muñeca trazando pequeños círculos invisibles mientras Greg alternaba la mirada entre su muñeca y la cara del otro, sonriendo tomó la mano del otro y le dio un beso, para luego acariciar su mejilla con la otra mano y acercarse para besarlo. Mycroft sonríe un poco al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Se inclinó empujándolo ligeramente para llevar el control del beso, no solía ser muy demandante en lo que a contacto físico se refiere, pero tampoco solía tomar la clase económica ni hablar con desconocidos en un avión, al parecer era el momento de cambiar las cosas.                        

 

Greg rió en el beso, dejándose llevar por el otro, no sabía en que se había metido, pero pensaba disfrutarlo, pensaba disfrutar como Mycroft lleva su mano hasta su nuca, tomando con firmeza algunos mechones de pelo, cómo le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, tirando un poco al alejarse. Pensaba disfrutar el gemido que soltó al sentir todo aquello, persiguió aquella deliciosa boca cuando el otro se alejó, capturando nuevamente los suaves labios. Pensaba disfrutar cómo el otro reía dentro del beso y rodeaba su cuello y utilizaba la yema de los dedos para acariciarlo.                         

"A la mierda" pensó mientras se movía para montar a horcajadas sin separar sus labios por más de un segundo. Mycroft jadeó con sorpresa separándose un poco, pero Greg volvió a atrapar sus labios enseguida. Las suaves manos del pelirrojo pasaron de su cuello a los brazos, apretandolos y bajando, hasta llegar a sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. El solo apretó las manos, quedándose quieto mientras lo besaba.

 

Un carraspeo les distrajo. Se separaron un poco y miraron al chofer de les devolvía la mirada por el retrovisor.

 

—Ya hemos llegado— les dijo, provocando que ambos miraran por la ventana, notando, con algo de vergüenza que, efectivamente, habían llegado. Greg se sonrojó al ver que el chofer les observaba, abrió la puerta y se bajó rápidamente. Mycroft bajó tras él, también sonrojado. El auto se marchó dejándolos en la acera, mirando el pequeño hotel frente a ellos.

 

Se acercaron juntos al mostrador de servicio, donde el anfitrión les dijo que les conseguiría una habitación matrimonial. Greg se rió nervioso, le mostró su identificación y placa y le dijo que tenía una habitación reservada por el MET a su nombre. Mycroft rió, igual de nervioso, esperando que le dieran la llave al otro y este se fuera a instalar en la habitación .                        

 

Cuando le dieron su llave, recibió una llamada, se disculpó con Mycroft para tomarla y al cabo de un rato subió a su habitación para dejar su maleta, lo necesitaban con urgencia, un tipo se había metido en la comisaría y había robado la evidencia que Greg venía a recolectar.  Este caso en cuestión lo había obligado a trabajar de cerca con la policía de Dublín, ya que el asesinato había ocurrido en su jurisdicción pero al parecer había sido planeado en Dublín, todo era una extraña mezcla que nunca había experimentado, aunque todo estaba comenzando y estaba seguro de poder concluirlo.

 

Mycroft por su parte, pidió una habitación matrimonial para él, no soportaba el espacio reducido de las habitaciones individuales, y a pesar de que eran más caras que las normales, eran mucho más baratas que la que tenía reservada.Se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberle mentido a Greg sobre que no tenía reservación, pero era la única forma de que el otro no se sintiera mal por haberle pedido que lo acompañara.

 

Al oprimir el botón para subir a su habitación, este abrió rápidamente, Greg adentro.

 

—¡Mycroft! Tengo que irme, emergencia de la emergencia.—

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

 

—¿Nos vemos en la noche?—

 

—Está bien— sonríe y se inclina para besarle suavemente —. ¿Quieres...?— siente la garganta extrañamente seca y traga saliva  —¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?—

 

Greg sonríe y asiente, luego se responderle el beso.

 

—Excelente, ahora tengo que irme.— salió de allí casi corriendo, sin esperar respuesta.

 

Mycroft se quedó viendo al otro salir rápidamente. Su celular tembló insistentemente, al parecer había movimiento de parte de su hermano. No alcanzó siquiera a pensar en todo lo que había hecho aquel día, pues tuvo que salir casi a la misma velocidad que el otro, el auto negro ya le esperaba fuera.


	3. The Brother

 

Cuando llegó al edificio le informaron que tenían al ‘sospechoso’ en la sala de interrogatorios, se dirigió allí, sentándose frente a él por un largo rato luego de comenzar a grabar.

 

—Indique su nombre y apellidos.— le dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, el cual era bastante incómodo para él, aunque no lo parecía para el otro, que lo miraba seriamente con sus manos juntas encima del escritorio, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y un tic en el ojo que se le cerraba cada pocos segundos.

 

Al cabo de un rato, donde el chico se negaba a contestar sus preguntas, simplemente haciendo comentarios que parecían no tener sentido alguno para Lestrade, el moreno salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Necesitaba un café, decidió llevarle uno al chico, quizás de esa manera hablaría.

\----------------------

Suspiró al ver que el automóvil le dejó frente a uno comisaría. Al parecer había llegado tarde, su hermano ya se había metido en problemas.

 

Se acercó al mesón donde una mujer escribía con rapidez en un computador. 

 

—Buenas tardes— saludó con tono formal, ella apenas le miró y le respondió con un asentimiento —Vengo a buscar a Sherlock Holmes— dijo, intentando evaluar qué otro nombre pudo haber dado su hermano.

 

El chico, su nombre es Sherlock Holmes y al parecer sabe igual o más del caso que Greg. el detective lo mira, tratando de entender como un civil tiene tanta información... a menos que sea culpable. Luego el chico le recita lo que acaba de pasar en el avión y su boca termina abierta, sin saber qué más decir. Le hace un par de preguntas más, las cuales Sherlock contesta sin problemas. La verdad no sabia que hacer, podría ser que el chico dijera la verdad y supiera todo aquello con solo mirar el archivo del caso y las noticias pero por otro lado no podía hacer nada si radican cargos en su contra por obstrucción a la justicia/ robo de evidencia.

\------------------

La mujer solo señaló un pasillo, diciendo que ahora estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, para luego señalar las incómodas sillas que habían a un lado del mesón, indicando que tendría que esperar.

 

Mycroft preguntó por su jefe o por cualquiera que pudiera darle una mejor respuesta, quería apurar lo más posible el proceso para poder enviar a Sherlock a Londres.

 

Greg salió de allí con él tal Sherlock, no tenía identificación y sería muy fácil encerrarlo, pero no tenía evidencia y le había dado algunos ángulos que pensaba utilizar para la investigación. Aunque pensaba dejarlo detenido las 24 horas que podía sin radicar cargos, solo por arruinar su día cómo él había intentado arruinar el suyo.

\-----------------------------------

La mujer le había dicho que su jefe no se encontraba y el único que le podría ayudar con lo de su hermano le estaba interrogando. Seguramente un idiota que creería que Sherlock era el asesino solo por saber sobre el caso. Estaba molesto, realmente parecía que todos habían conspirado en su contra.

 

El inspector llevó a Sherlock a la celda, diciéndole que lo iba a detener por unas 24 horas, entonces le notificaron que alguien había venido a buscarlo. Ni siquiera lo había procesado, ¿quien se supone que sabía que estaba allí? Salió molesto a ver quien era, listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas y un poco más.

 

Al cabo de un rato escucha los pasos apresurados de una persona acercándose, solo cubiertos por el incesante sonido del teclado de la mujer. Se levantó del incómodo asiento, esperando que quien fuera que no dejaba ir a su hermano apareciera.                        

 

—Buenas tardes, ¿Que se le ofrece?— Dijo cuando se hubo acercado bastante y la chica de recepción le apuntó a un hombre parado cerca aunque no podía distinguir su rostro desde ese ángulo. Mycroft giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del otro, confundido.

 

—¿Greg?— se pateó mentalmente por no haberlo deducido antes. Detective Inspector, y la tipa tras el mesón había mencionado que lo habían enviado.

—¿Que haces aquí?— le dijo el otro a modo de saludo, rápidamente a la defensiva.

A pesar de que le dolió un poco el tono del otro, no lo demostró, aunque no pudo contestar rápidamente. 

—Mycroft....¿Que haces aqui?— insistió.

 

—Yo...— se removió. — Se me informó que mi hermano estaba retenido aquí —respondió, sintiéndose inseguro.                        

—¿Cual es su nombre?— ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería pensar que era Mycroft quien venía a pasar por encima de él.          

Mycroft sabía muy bien que aquello terminaría mal, pero tampoco es que pudiese mentir y dejar a Sherlock ahí quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

 

—Sherlock Holmes— respondió, intentando que su rostro no reflejara nada.     

Greg asintió, midiendo sus palabras, si fuera otra persona quizás lo mandaría a la mierda, pero quizás podría mediar con el. — Sherlock está en la celda, ¿Quieres hablar con el? —

 

—Si es posible— desvió la mirada.

El otro respiró hondo,  sin pensarlo pasando un dedo suavemente por el número del otro en su palma.

—Sigueme.— Le dijo simplemente, Sherlock le podía decir lo demás, no lo dejaría ir hasta que pasaran las 24 horas, eso le enseñaría a no robar evidencia. El pelirrojo le siguió en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Respiró profundamente, nervioso.

 

Una vez en el área de celdas, el inspector se paró con los brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta, dándole el espacio al otro de hablar con su hermano.                        

 

—Sherlock— dijo en modo de saludo, evaluándole con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviese bien físicamente. Tenía los ojos ligeramente inflamados y parecía bastante ido. Perfecto, Greg no solo sabía ya que tenía un hermano al que le gustaba meterse a escenas de crimen y robar evidencia, si no que sabía que le gustaba meterse a escenas de crimen y robar evidencia drogado.

 

—¡Oh! Mycroft ¿clase económica? ¿y no has muerto? Estas perdiendo clase, hermano.                        

Greg no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, que cubrió tosiendo, aunque no creía poder engañar a ninguno de los dos.                        

 

—Te recuerdo que tu llegaste en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de un traficante— respondió rodando los ojos.

 

—Yo no soy el gobierno británico— fue toda la respuesta del otro.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo le ha dado, inspector?— preguntó sin mirarle luego de unos segundos de silencio.             

—24 horas, no radicaré cargos, pero se llevó evidencia así que no lo puedo soltar así sin más.                        

 

Mycroft asintió pensando, si que podía, otros ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no había razón para armar más problemas, menos por tan poco tiempo, Sherlock había pasado semanas encerrado, un día no le haría nada malo. Además el inspector no parecía dispuesto a negociar... de ser otro, Mycroft se encargaría de que fuese despedido, pero no a Greg.                        

—Ya terminamos— dijo dando la espalda a su hermano y retirándose                      

Greg miró al otro mientras salía del área, sin poder evitar mirar como su pantalón acentuaba su trasero. Le sonrió a Sherlock, una clara sonrisa de "he ganado" y salió, cerrando tras suyo.

—Te aseguro de que Sherlock preferiría quedarse encerrado el resto de su vida a ir al centro de rehabilitación de nuevo — dijo notando la sonrisa victoriosa del otro                        

 

—¿Entonces prefieres que le presente cargos?— Le dijo, en un tono un poco coqueto                        

 

—Yo si prefiero que vaya a rehabilitación, si no es mucha molestia— respondió deteniéndose y mirando a Greg quien asintió y se detuvo cuando el otro lo hizo, cruzándose de brazos sin saber qué hacer.                        

 

—¿Sigue en pié la cena de hoy?— preguntó algo nervioso.

 

Lestrade sonrió, aliviado de que la situación no haya hecho al otro cambiar de parecer.

 

—Si, claro... ¿Nos vemos a las....8?                        

 

—Me parece una buena hora— sonríe y continúa caminando — ¿Que te ha dicho Sherlock sobre el  caso?—

 

—Todos los detalles que nunca se han dicho en la prensa.... Todos, no se como lo hizo… Incluso me dio algunos ángulos que no había pensado investigar, tendré que hacerlo, estoy seguro que algo encontraré. —                      

 

—Definitivamente encontrarás algo— se quedó pensativo unos segundos, evaluando si su siguiente pregunta podría ser mal recibida, probablemente si. —Se que quizá es muy pronto para pedirte favores, pero quería preguntarte algo...—

Greg lo miró inquisitivamente —Te escucho.—

 

—¿Podrías, quizá, dejar que Sherlock te ayude en el caso?— preguntó un poco avergonzado. —No necesita reconocimiento, solo distracción. Aunque entiendo si no quieres, mi hermano no es una persona con la que se disfrute estar— "y yo tampoco" quiso agregar, pero no venía al caso.                        

 

—Hmmm... Primero voy a ver estos ángulos que me ha dicho. Si veo que alguno de ellos es real... Y se mantiene sobrio, entonces si, podría probarlo en el campo.

—¿De verdad?— sonríe sin pensarlo. — Gracias.—                      

—No lo tomes a mal pero... No lo hago por ti. Creo que Sherlock es ... Brillante, pudo decirme todo lo que pasó en el avión...—

 

—De igual forma lo agradezco. Sí, me sorprendió que no lo mencionara, normalmente aprovecha cualquier circunstancia para molestarme.—

—¿Crees que sabe que fuiste tú?— Le dijo, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

 

— Definitivamente sabe que fui yo— se encoge de hombros.

 

—Oh por Dios.... ¿Nos vemos a las 8 en el recibidor del hotel? Tengo que irme.

—Está bien. Nos vemos.—  le dice sonriendo, caminando hacia la salida mientras Greg aprovechaba la vista una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poquito inspirado en Phantom Traveler, episodio de Supernatural!


End file.
